


Friends

by JuliaMilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pining, Rich Ian Gallagher, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaMilkovich/pseuds/JuliaMilkovich
Summary: Mickey Milkovich, a senior meets a rich, good looking guy - Ian Gallagher - on his 18th birthday. They start talking and quickly become friends.Everything's good...Until one of them falls in love.





	1. Hello Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back.
> 
> I started a new fic like a month ago and until now I was a little scared to post it.
> 
> I know my other fics are not the best, I apologize for that. And thanks for everyone who reads and leaves kudos or comments, either it's a good or bad one.
> 
> I love you all so much and I hope you will like this one too
> 
> Tons of kisses to you guys❤❤❤

"Come on Mickey, this is your birthday. Let us take you to some nice place." Clara said as they dropped to their seats at the cafeteria.  
"Clara I've already told you, I'm not into this fancy shit. Just go to some club."  
"This is your eighteenth birthday. It's a big deal Mick. We'll celebrate every other birthday of yours in a club but just this once let's go to a restaurant."  
"I absolutely agree." Max said. "Eighteen is a big deal bro. Can legally drink and smoke now."  
"Like I didn't do that since I'm fifteen."  
"Which is not healthy..." Juliette whispered amd went back to his lunch. Although Mickey only had three friends they were pretty hard to deal with.  
"Alright, Jesus christ, I'll do it. But this is only a one time thing."  
"Deal. And dress up nicely. It's a fancy restaurant.m you can't go there in jeans and tank top." Clara smiled at him.  
"I'll put on a shirt, but that's all. I like shirts anyway."

Mickey couldn't believe he was actually gonna do this. He never was and never wanted to go to these kind of restaurants. But still, his friends wanted to celebrate him and he was happy he had such good friends.  
So he showered, put on some nice clothes and went out to find the restaurant Clara was talking about.

"Mickey! Finally! Where have you been so long?!"  
"Next time pick me up at my house, bitch." Mickey smiled and pulled Clara into a hug. "Thanks." he mumbled.  
"Okay, let's get in there. It's getting cold." Max said and put his arms around Juliette who was already quivering from the cold and led them inside.  
"Man.... this place looks really expensive." Mickey said as they stepped in.  
"Yeah, but worth it. Come, we have a reservation." Clara answered.

Five minutes later they were sitting at their table, their menus in their hand. They didn't order anything but the waiter already came up to them with a bottle of champagne in his hand.  
"We didn't order that." Max said and the waiter nodded.  
"I know. That gentleman sent it to you. He told me, I quote "Give this to that beautiful boy with dark hair and amgelic blue eyes."."  
Mickey turned around and looked at the redheaded man who was sitting at the bar, wearing a dark blue suit. He was looking right at Mickey, smiling. Mickey blushed and turned back to his friends. "Erm... thank you." he said and the waiter put the bottle on the table amd walked away.  
"Do you know him?" Juliette asked.  
"No."  
"Then why did he send you this?"  
"Obviously to flirt with him!" Clara answered amd started clapping her hand. "Oh my god Mickey he looks so good. And must be rich if he wears that suit and he can afford this champagne."  
"You gonna talk to him?' Max asked.  
"Fuck no. I don't even know him and he looks so much older than me. Look at his stubbles."  
"He's obviously flirting with you. He still doesn't take his eyes off of you. Don't tell me you don't like how he looks like."  
There was no doubt the guy looked really good and Mickey liked how he flirted with him. But he didn't know the guy and this could be dangerous.  
"Please Mickey!"  
"Fine, I'll talk to him if we're done with the dinner. If he'll be here then."

When they finished their meals, Clara, Max and Juliette payed for it and as they walked past the bar to get out of the restaurant Clara pushed him towards the bar, the redheaded man still sitting there.  
"Erm... hi." Mickey said. The guy lifted his head up and immediately smiled as his eyes met with Mickey's. Fuck, he looked even better from up close.  
"Hi." and his voice was so  
"I just... wanted to thank you that champagne. Though you really shouldn't spend your money on things like this."  
"You liked it?"  
"Y-yes. It tasted really good."  
"Then it worth it." the redhead said and gave Mickey a breathtaking smile. Holy shit, Mickey couldn't say another word. He just stood there, weirdly staring at him.  
"I'm Ian. Gallagher." Mickey nodded. "Cat's got your tongue?" Ian laughed. Mickey's eyes widened and blushed slightly. "Okay, this is a nice conversation... I'm leaving now but if you give me your name maybe-"  
"Milkovich. Mickey Milkovich." Ian nodded smilingly and stood up from the barstool. He fished out his wallet and threw some bucks in front of the bartender. "Keep the change." then he walked out of the restaurant.

"So? How is he like?" Clara asked excitedly when Mickey joined them.  
"Rich." he answered.  
"Yea, but... anything else?"  
"Dunno. I just thanked him for the champagne."  
"That's all?!"  
"Yes."  
"You're no fun, Milkovich."  
Mickey smiled and they continued walking back to the south side.

  
When Mickey got home his mother was already asleep on the couch. She often did this. Pull a 19 hour shift and then pass out on the couch the second she got home. That's why Mandy, Iggy and him did all the work at home. But he didn't mind that, because he knew his mother was doing this because she wanted a better life for her kids. To get enough money to send them all to college.

Mickey smiled and grabbed a blanket to tuck her in. Then he walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. He was really fucking tired but there was one thing on his mind what didn't let him sleep. He grabbed his phone and opened facebook to search for him.  
Ian... Gallagher... Yes! Found him!

The first thing he did is opened his current profile picture. He stared at it for a while, trying to mark every detail of Ian's face in his brain. Then after a minute of hesitation he added Ian to his friends.

He couldn't believe he did that. Ian will think he's a stalker or something. Or maybe he already forgot who Mickey was... A guy who looks as good as Ian would never want someone like Mickey. He would find someone better.

He shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and calm down his mind. When he got back he checked his phone again he saw that there was a new message.... from Ian fucking Gallagher.

Ian: Hi. Didn't think you'd contact me so fast. I'm glad you did tho. Wanted to get to know you better but I didn't have time in the restaurant. Wanna chat?

God, this guy was interesting.

Mickey: Sure. What do you wanna talk about?  
Ian: Well I think you'd feel more comfortable if I told you things about myself first. So... whatever you wanna know  
Mickey: Where are you from?  
Ian: Chicago. South side, to be more specific  
Mickey: No shit! Me too!  
Ian: Srsly? Wow. Small world, huh?  
Mickey: Wait are you Frank Gallagher's son? The alcoholic prick?  
Ian: Exactly. I can't really put you anywhere in my mind tho...  
Mickey: Terry Milkovich? The one who was always in prison or was always beating the shit outta gay dudes  
Ian: Oh right. I've got some of his famous fag bashes too  
Mickey: Sorry man... Good thing he's dead now  
Ian: He died?  
Mickey: Yes. Got stabbed in jail. So I could fucking finally come out of that damn closet XD  
Ian: Lol  
Ian: Ok, my turn to ask. How old are you?  
Mickey: Turned 18 today  
Ian: Ugh  
Mickey: What?  
Ian: You're young... so much younger than me  
Mickey: Why, how old are you?

Please don't be thirty, please don't be thirty, pleeeease don't be thirty!

Ian: 26  
Mickey: It's not that old. There's only 8 years between us  
Ian: Didn't say I'm old. Only said that you're much younger

He wanted to know if his age bothers Ian or not because damn he really wanted that guy.

Mickey: ..Is that a bad thing?  
Ian: No, until you don't mind talking to an old man  
Mickey: You're not an old man. Old men doesn't look this good  
Ian: You say I look good? ;)  
Mickey: Are you asking because you don't agree or you're just seeking for more compliments?  
Ian: Maybe this... maybe that...  
Mickey: My turn to ask  
Ian: Go ahead  
Mickey: What do you do for a living?  
Ian: I work at Gallagher Corporation for my brother. He's a real fucking genius but he's not good with people.  
Mickey: So....?  
Ian: I'm the one who talks with customers and go to meetings  
Mickey: Nice  
Ian: Yea it pays good  
Mickey: I can see that lol. You got any questions?  
Ian: Yes  
Ian: Are you free tomorrow morning?  
Ian: Could take you out and have a coffee

Oh god. Did Ian really just asked him out or was Mickey dreaming?  
If he did, then he never wanted to wake up.

Mickey: Sure  
Ian: 7:15? I'll pick you up  
Mickey: Ok  
Ian: Great. I'll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow then  
Mickey: Goodnight

What the fuck did just happen?!

  
The next day he woke up to his alarm what he sat at 6:45. He hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his sort of date with Ian. After a shower he fixed his hair and, maybe for the first time ever, he put on cologne.

He was nervous, and not because of Ian. It was because he'd never been on a date before. And on top of it Ian was a rich guy. He could do anything, he could have anything he wanted and yet he wants... Mickey? This is just unbelievable. They only met a day ago and Mickey was already putting himself in danger. He didn't even know this guy properly. Maybe he shouldn't say yes...

When he started getting lost in his own thoughts Mandy stormed into the bathroom, making Mickey jump in surprise.  
"Would you fucking knock when the door's fucking closed?!" he said annoyed.  
"I usually don't have to 'cuz none of you's awake when I am. The hell are you going so early?"  
"Why do you care?!" he walked past his sister and back into his room, but Mandy followed him, still bugging for an answer.  
"You have a fucking date or something?"  
Mickey looked at her reflection in the mirror as he buttoned up a white shirt. "Or something. Why are you so curious anyway?"  
"Because you never talk about girls you like and now you suddenly have a date?"  
"It's not a date Mands. Would you fuck off?"  
"Asshole..." Mandy mumbled as he walked out of her brother's bedroom.

Suddenly Mickey's phone buzzed. He got a message.

Ian: On my way  
Mickey: Ok. Don't come in, just hoot your horn or smthng  
Ian: Why? You said you're out  
Mickey: Yea, to my mom and my friends. But not to the whole neighbourhood and my siblings  
Ian: So you have siblings. See, we're getting to know each other :)

Mickey just smiled and shook his head. He had to get ready quickly.

As he heard Gallagher's car's horn he practically ran out of the house, not letting anyybody to come out and see the redhead.  
He hopped into his mercedes and Ian stepped on the gas.  
"Good morning."  
"Erm.. yea. Morning." Mickey said back, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
"You good?"  
"Yes. So where are we going?"  
"My sister, Fiona owns a diner near here, the Patsy's. We can grab something there."  
"Sounds good." he finally smiled and let his head rest against the car's window. There was silence in the car after that. But it wasn't an awkward one. Kinda comforting. That Mickey was finally free of what he had to deal with at home. Free of everything he didn't like.  
But after some time Ian finally spoke again. "So... Why aren't you out to your siblings? If I can ask."  
"Well... I don't know. It took me a little time to come out to my mom, who I trust the most. And it took me even more time to come out to my best friends... I guess I'm just scared. We all grew up in the Southside, they saw what my dad did with gay kids and what if they think that's the normal way? I mean... what if..."  
"What if they're like Terry?" Ian finished and Mickey nodded. "It's okay to be scared sometimes Mickey. It's okay to feel like that."  
The redhead turned his head towards Mickey and as he looked in those sparkling green eyes he felt so much better.

His father always told him that a man has to be a man. If you cry, you're not a man. If you're scared, you're not a man. If you're not strong enough, you're not a man.  
You had to be like Terry Milkovich to be accepted by Terry Milkovich.

And now that someone told him that he doesn't have to be like that to be accepted, he felt so happy.  
His mother always told him that he shouldn't believe that shit amd he just had to live his life the way he wanted to, but somehow it felt different with Ian.

Soon Ian parked the car in front of the small diner. "This is it."  
"Looks nice."  
"Come on, let's get in. I'm fucking starving."  
They got out of the car and walked in the small place. "Ian! You're here!" a brown haired girl came up to them and hugged the redhead.  
"Hi Fi. Missed you too."  
"When did you came back?"  
"Yesterday afternoon. I'll tell you about that later, but we're both really hungry now so..."  
"We? Who are you-" amd then she saw Mickey standing behind Ian. "Oh! Hi, I'm Fiona. Ian's sister. And you are...?"  
"Mickey Milkovich." he said.  
"Milkovich? You're from the Southside too, am I right?"  
"Yes, he is. Can we sit down, Fi?"  
"Sure. Sorry."  
Ian put a protective arm around his waist and walked him to a free table. They ordered some coffee and pie and Ian started chatting as they were waiting for the food.

"So that was Fiona. I'm sorry, she can be very... weird sometimes. That was nothing what you just saw but she really is sometimes. If we keep hanging out then she'll probably ask if we're together, invite you to family dinners, ask a lot about you so try not to freak out." he explained.  
"Ok, I'll remember that. Is she always so friendly?"  
"Depends. She can be a tough girl if you hurt her so don't mess with Fiona. She's very nice actually. She raised all of us on her own since my parents..." Ian swallowed and scratched the back of his head.  
"I know what happened Ian. You don't have to tell me." he reached over and put his hand over the redheads as an instinct. As Ian looked up at him and smiled he immediately blushed and slowly pulled his hand away.

"You want to keep hanging out with me Mick?" he asked suddenly.  
"Well... I dunno. What do you mean by hanging out?"  
"Nothing that you don't like. We can be friends if you want that." Mickey looked into Ian's eyes and nodded. 

"I'm down for that. But only friends."  
"Only friends." Ian smiled.


	2. Fucked up feelings

After that day Ian and Mickey were hanging out a lot. Sometimes at Patsy's or they went out to watch a movie or grab a drink at a bar but mostly they were up at Ian's apartment, playing xBox or doing anything they could.

Right now Mickey was doing his homework on Ian's big, double bed while Ian was making some dinner not far away.  
"Ian! Help!" he yelled and the redhead was already at the door.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not really good with equations..." he answered annoyed.  
"Jeez, how did you pass 8th grade?"  
"Shut up and help me dickbreath!"

Ian laughed and sat down next to Mickey to explain how to do it. But honestly Mickey was even more lost than he was before. Because in the first sentence Ian told him that the way Mickey wanted to solve was wrong. But after that first sentence he didn't pay any attention because he was too busy listening to Ian's sweet voice and concentrating on his big, warm hand he placed on Mickey's lower back when he sat down next to him.

"Do you understand?" Ian asked when he was done talking. Mickey tried to remember what he said but only little words came to his mind like 'x' or 'multiply' so he just shook his head and closed the book.  
"I hate math."  
"What do you like then?"  
"I dunno.... Art?"  
"Mickey fucking Milkovich, the Southside's badass likes art?" Ian chuckled.  
"Shut up! Art's good." Mickey stood up and put the book back in his backpack.  
"So you can draw?" suddenly Ian was standing right next to him, that damn hand on his back again.  
"Erm... yeah. Kinda."  
"Can I see?"  
"Well I'm not that good but if you really wanna see it then.... sure." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a black folder he kept his drawings in and gave it to Ian.

The redhead opened it and saw dozens of beautiful works in it. Some of Mickey's mother and sister, some of Clara and Max and Juliette, some landscapes and... Ian.  
Ian's eye, Ian's face, Ian's body, Ian drinking coffee, Ian laughing, Ian smiling...

"This..."  
"Fuck." Mickey yelped as he looked up and saw what Ian was Ian looking at. He tore the folder out of Ian's hands and put it back into his backpack. "Sorry. I should...go."  
He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the bedroom.

"What? No, Mickey, wait!" Ian ran after him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Mick those are beautiful, I-I'm happy I inspirate you. Please don't leave. Food's almost ready."  
"I... should go home Ian. I'll talk to you later, sorry."

Mickey was so fucking embarassed. He though all of those drawing of Ian was safely kept at home in his nightstand drawer.  
As he stepped out of the building he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Clara.

"Hi Mickey."  
"Clara... Not bothering you, am I?"  
"No, of course not. What is it Mickey, you sound like you're out of breath."  
"So... I haven't talked you about this yet but... Ian and I are kinda... friends now. And-" Mickey started to explain but Clara interrupted.  
"Wait. Who's Ian?"  
"Ian is that guy who we met in the restaurant a week ago. We started talking that night and then he asked me out and-"  
"HE ASKED YOU OUT?! MIKHAILO ALEKSANDR MILKOVICH HOW THE HELL DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" she screamed.  
"See? That's why. You're too goddamn lound. Nothing happened by the way. He told me he just wanted to hang out and he's okay with being just friends. So we're friends."  
He finally caught a taxi and quickly hopped in. "It's not like your stupid romantic comedies Clara. The only one who feels a little more... is me."  
"OOOOOH!"  
"But it's not like I'm in love or anything. It's just sexual attraction."  
"Sexual attraction, huh?" Clara said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Yes, it is. I can't do anything if he has an ultrasexy body." the driver looked at Mickey questioningly. "Yes, asshat, it's a fucking he. Now shut up and keep driving."  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"The driver. But don't change the subject. Ian's a good friend and sure as fuck I won't act on my attraction only to fuck him and then ruin a very good friendship."  
"Okay, okay, that's your big fucking problem?"  
"No. Erm... So you know I've been drawing a lot lately."  
"Yes. You look like an obsessed idiot. Why?"  
"Well... I've been drawing Ian."  
"MICKEEEEEEEEY!" she screamed happily and Mickey was sure the driver heard it too.  
"Shut the fuck up. So I thought I left them at home but... he asked me to show him my drawings and he just... saw them. And I feel so embarassed and I don't know how to explain it to him."  
"Well... depends. What did he say when he saw it."  
"He said it was beautiful and he's happy that he can inspire me."  
"Aww Mickey that sounds so cute-"  
"Enough of that sappy shit Clara. What should I say?"  
"Nothing. He said it was okay, why are you bothering yourself with this?"  
"It's that simple?" Mickey asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. Oh god, why are the men always have to complicate things so much?!"  
"Ay, watch yourself! Girls are so much worse than guys."  
"We both know each other and that we can argue all day but we won't agree at this. So if you have any more questions..."  
"No. That's all."  
"Then I'll go. Oh and Mickey- Don't forget that tomorrow you'll have to tell us everything about this guy! Bye jerk."  
"Bye bitch."  
Mickey smiled as he hung up. He had such amazing friends...

"This is it, right? 1955 street, Trumbull Ave."  
"Yes." Mickey paid the guy and got out of the car.  
"Guess I'm not getting a tip..."  
"After looking at me like I'm some kind of fucking idiot when I said I'm gay? No, you homophobic motherfucker."  
And with that he turned around and walked away from the car, and back into his house.  
"I'm home!"  
"Hi assface!" Mandy greeted him from the kitchen. "Want some lasagne?"  
"Lasagne? You made lasagna four days ago. Be a little more creative douchebag."  
"Fuck off. Then you're not eating today."  
"Already full. I ate out."  
"How the fuck do you have so much money? You always eat out lately."  
"With his "friend"." Iggy said grinning at Mickey from the door. "Come on Mickey, tell us. Who's the girl?"  
"Shut the fuck up. HE is really just my friend."  
"Oh, of course." Mandy said sarcastically. "So in that case maybe you're saying the truth and you're acting weirdly because you're ashamed of him, or you're lying and you're gay."  
"Which is totally fine with us. Right Mands?" the girl nodded. "I mean... if you're gay. We don't have a problem with that. We're not Terry, Mickey."  
Mickey looked at his brother, at his sister, then he stormed out of the kitchen.  
"You can all fuck off."

  
Mickey was sitting in his room, drawing. It's been hours since he didn't even opened the door and his siblings didn't bother him by coming in and asking questions.  
He knew Iggy and Mady weren't like Terry. But he was still scared of telling it to them. When he was little Mandy always came up to him and told him if someone hurt her because she knew Mickey can protect her. ...Would she do that after he came out? Or would she think that he's not enough to protect her? Because that's what Terry always said... if you're not a man, you can't be like a man. Can't be strong.  
And Iggy... Iggy was his brother and they were always there if the other needed something. When Terry sent them on a drug run they knew they got each other's back. But would his brother trust Mickey after lying to him for years?

He heard the front door opening and thrn his mother yelling 'I'm home!". He heard his sister talking to her but he couldn't make out what they said.  
And then came a knock on his door.

"Mickey? Hi baby. Can I come in?"  
"Sure mom."  
She closed the door amd sat down to Mickey's desk where he was sitting.  
"That's beautiful." she said, looking at the drawing.  
"He is..."  
His mom looked at him and placed a hand on his thigh. "Who is this boy Mickey?"  
"He's... my friend."  
"The one who keeps coming here to pick you up and take you to school. And who you spend the whole afternoon with?" Mickey nodded, still not looking up from the paper but he wasn't drawing now. The pencil froze in his hand. "Tell me about him."  
"His... his name's Ian. We met on my birthday when me and the guys went out to have a dinner in a restaurant. We started chatting... and now we're friends."  
"Friends?" he nodded again. "But you want more, don't you?"  
"I-.... dunno mom. I mean... he looks good but I don't think I'm in love. Just attracted to how he looks like.." he looked at his mother's expressions, then quickly back at the paper. "How can you tell if you're in love anyway..."  
"It's a pain."  
"Huh?"  
"A good pain in your belly. You feel it when you're with someone you're in love with."  
"So... I can feel it? But... I've never felt it before."  
"Then maybe you're right and you just find him attractive."

"Mom did you really came here only to give me advices about my love life?"  
"Well... Your sister-"  
"Here we go."  
"Mickey why aren't you out to them?"  
"Because... everything's harder if you're gay. Everything. I'm just scared."  
"Of what, baby?"  
"What if... Mandy will don't find me strong enough to protect her from now on? And Iggy... he won't trust me. I lied to him through years, I'm not even expecting him to trust me."  
Tears started running down his cheeks and his voice died off. He couldn't keep it inside anymore.  
"Oh my sweet baby boy. Come here." she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head. "You can always count on family Mick. You know we'd never let you down."  
"I know." he sobbed into the crook of her neck. "I'm just too coward mom..."  
"You are not coward Mikhailo."  
She pushed Mickey away put her hands on both sides of his face. "Don't think that Mandy or Iggy would ever say that you're not the same. They are your siblings and they love you just as much as I do."  
Mickey nodded and his mom wiped the tears off his cheeks.  
"I'm kinda hungry... can you bring some of that lasagne in here?"  
"No food in your room, young man. Come out and eat at the dining table like every normal person."

  
The next day, like every other day this week, Mickey heard Ian's mercedes, but he didn't go out.

Ian: I'm out. Come or we'll be late  
Mickey: Go without me  
Ian: Are you still mad?  
Mickey: No. I wasn't mad before either  
Ian: You were. You almost bit my head off bc I saw your drawings  
Mickey: I wasn't mad I just had to go home  
Ian: And now you're not mad you just don't wanna see my face  
Mickey: I didn't say that  
Ian: Look Mickey if you're not coming out then I have a plan B but I don't think you'd want that  
Mickey: What is it?  
Ian: You have 10 secs to come out  
Mickey: IAN! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!

Mickey got his stuff together in a hurry and was about to go out of his room before finding out what was that plan B, but then he heard a knock on the front door.  
"Coming!" Mandy said and soon the door was open. Mickey couldn't do anything, he froze right there in his bedroom door.  
"Hi, is Mickey here?"  
"Oh wow. Who are you, Mr. Handsome?" Mandy teased.  
"I'm Mick's friend and I'm here to take him to school but he doesn't wanna come out."  
"What a shame. You know you can always take me instead."  
"Yeah, no. I'm here for Mickey. Sorry."  
Mandy rolled her eyes then turned around. "ASSFACE! SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOF YOU!"  
But Mickey still couldn't move an inch.  
His sister just met with Ian...

"I don't know what's up with him. Wanna come in maybe? Talk to him?"  
"Erm... no. He's probably mad at me... Would you tell him that I'm sorry and I miss him?"  
"Sure. What's your name?"  
"Ian."  
"Ian? You mean the Gallagher boy from the neighbourhood?"  
"Yep, that's me. And you are Mandy, right? Jeez, my little brother was so in love with you." Ian smiled.  
"Carl?"  
"Yes! He wanted to go to ROTC training because "He wanted to be strong so Mandy Milkovich will like him"." Ian laughed.  
"Seriously? He's a year older than me, isn't he?"  
"Yes. At Mickey's age."  
"I totally forgot about the Gallaghers... You all were so much older than me so I couldn't really talk to... those who I was interested in..." Mandy gave him a teasing grin.  
"Erm... You're really sweet Mandy but... I'm not really interested in you. Sorry."  
And with that the redhead walked away.

Mandy went back to her room, leaving Mickey alone. Alone in his bedroom, still staring at the front door.

Ian: See you tomorrow?

Mickey didn't respond.

  
That day at lunchbreak Mickey and his friends sat down at their table in the cafeteria and the girls immediately started asking.  
"So what is he like?" Clara asked.  
"Who?"  
"Ian. You promised you'll tell us about him today. So go ahead and do it."  
"...Nice. He's really nice. And smart. He likes music a lot."  
"How old is he?"  
"Twenty six."  
"Oooh. Rich and old. Mickey got himself a Sugar Daddy." Juliette teased.  
"He's not fucking old! There's only eight years between us."  
"Alright, it was just a joke. And what does he do for a living?"  
"He works at Gallagher Corporation."  
"No shit! He's the CEO?" Clara asked with wide eyes.  
"No, that's his brother. He just talks with the customers and goes on meetings."  
"That's cool. He likes it?" Max asked as he took a sip of his apple juice.  
"Yes, he really does. He doesn't like talking about it though."  
"So then what are you usually talking about?"  
"We talk about everything that comes to our minds. I like talking to him. We can really talk about everything and it never gets boring. If I'm with Ian there are no awkward silences, we can't keep our mouths shut."  
"And... how well do you think you know him?" Juliette asked.  
"Mh... I dunno. I think I know him pretty well."  
"But you've only met him a week ago."  
"Yeah, but... if you talk with him a lot then it can feel like that short time was like... months, ages."  
"You know what Mickey?" Clara said. "You two are really fucking cute.

  
School was over and he was walking back home with his sister. It was awkward as hell. Neither of them said a word to the other until they stepped through the door of their house. Mandy was the first who spoke.  
"Mickey?" he turned back to look at his sister. "Ian... was here today. He said he's sorry and he.. misses you. You should call him."  
"Yeah? Why do you want that? Because you haven't flirted with him enough?"  
"No, I think you should call him because I don't know what you did but I know you broke the fucker's heart. You should've seen him when he asked me to say this to you. He looked so broken and sad. And I know you like him so call him and tell him you're not mad."  
Mickey clenched his jaw and quietly said "You don't know shit about me bitch."  
"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! BECAUSE YOU NEVER FUCKING TELL ME ANYTHING!" she screamed.

Mickey's eyes widened as Mandy broke down crying right in front of him. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Why don't you trust me Mickey? Why don't you trust us? We fucking know you're gay. But we wanted you to tell us because we wanted to know that you trust us enough to tell it on your own."  
"I do, I trust you Mandy. I thought... I tought you wouldn't trust me after I told you that I lied to you for years."  
Great. Now Mickey was crying too.  
"How can you think that Mick? You are our brother. Of course we trust you no matter what."  
"I'm sorry Mands..."  
They stood there for a while, crying out everything they had in themselves, then Mandy pulled away.  
"Come, tell me about this guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Mickey is so childish...
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, I hope you liked it!


	3. Apology

Ian: You gonna talk to me ever again?  
Mickey: I'm not mad at you man  
Ian: I see. Then you're just ignoring me?  
Mickey: I'm not  
Ian: Mandy gave you my message and you still didn't reply to it  
Mickey: What message?  
Ian: Don't play dumb, she said she told you  
Mickey: You talk to my sister?  
Ian: Since I can't talk to you...

"Fuckin- MANDY!" he shouted and stormed into his sister's room. "What the fuck did you do?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're talking to Gallagher. Why?"  
"Because you don't talk to him. It's been days Mick."  
"Exactly. Two days of me being out to my family and my sister's already getting involved in my buisness." he said annoyed.  
"Don't do this Mick. He's sad without you. Plus he didn't do anything wrong."  
"I know. I never said he did."  
"Then why aren't you talking with him?"  
Because I'm embarassed. Nervous. Scared.  
He wanted to answer but he couldn't say those things out to Mandy. So after a while of silence she talked again.  
"See? You don't have anything against him. Stop bitching around and tell him it's cool."  
"Fuck off Mands." he mumbled and headed out of the room.

_____

Ian was nervously pacing around the livingroom with his phone in his hand. He was still texting with Mandy, trying to figure out together Ian's next move to get Mickey back while waiting for any kind of message from the boy. It has been only a little more than a week and still he was attached to Mickey. He couldn't let him go now. In the past four days he was a complete mess. He couldn't concentrate on work, his mind was always on him.  
Him....

The boy who turned his whole life upside down. The boy he couldn't get out of his mind.  
He shed a tear as he thought back on Mickey laughing at his jokes. His breathtaking smile he always had on his pretty face when he saw Ian.  
Being away from him was a real torture.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Weird. He wasn't expecting guests...  
He opened the door to see Mickey standing right in front of him with so much unknown emotions in his eyes, staring back at the redhead.

"Ok, listen, I know I fucked it up. But I'm not mad at you Ian. I don't like being apart from you but I was scared to come back. I was scared what would you say about those drawings, y'know. I mean I know you said it was okay at the moment, but I wasn't quite sure what you would think about it in the long term. So-"  
Before Mickey could even finish his explanation he was pulled into the tightest and the most loving hug he's ever got. His hands wrapped around Ian's waist as an instinct and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
"Don't fucking do this again." Ian whispered.  
"I won't. Promise."  
After some time they pulled away but they still couldn't get their hands off the other. "Wanna come in?" Ian asked.  
"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. Brother came home with a chick and thanks a lot but I don't wanna listen to them fuck."  
"Wow." Ian laughed.  
"What?"  
"You came here after not talking to me for four days, telling me that you're scared of me and then suddenly you wanna sleep here?"  
Mickey's cheeks immediately turned to red and took a step back.  
"Erm... right. Sorry. I'll go then."  
"What? No, Mick, I'm just joking! Don't be silly, of course you can crash here. Come in." he pulled the younger boy back into the apartment and led him into the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable. I hope you brought your stuff for tomorrow's school."  
"I did. But shouldn't I sleep on the couch or something? You sure it's ok if I-"  
"Yes I am. I don't want your back to hurt." he lowered his head and kissed Mickey's cheek. "Dinner's ready, if you're hungry." he said and then with his hands in his pocket he walked out of the room.  
Okay, what the fuck was that?

  
The reast of the day went peacefully. Just like before, playing xBox, watching action movies, talking about whatever came to their mind. Like those four days didn't even happen.

"Okay, it's bedtime. Wanna go to shower first?" Ian asked.  
"What? It's only ten, I'm not going to sleep this early."  
"Don't be a big baby Mickey. It's ten o'clock and it's Tuesday, which means tomorrow you have to go to school so go, shower and bed. Don't make me say it again."  
"What, you're my dad now?"  
"I dunno. If you gonna call me Daddy then I can be down for that." Ian grinned.  
"Kinky fucker." Mickey laughed and stood up from the couch to head to the shower.  
"Good thing you have a sense of humor. Some people would've already ran out of here if I'd ever say this to them."  
"Yeah. You're so lucky to have me." Mickey teased before he closed the bathroom door behind himself.

Damn right I am, Ian thought.

  
After he got out of the hot shower Mickey dressed into pajamas and went back into the bedroom. It was good to be here again, back at Ian's. Everything smelled like Ian, a scent that Mickey loved. It always smelled like home.  
He laid down on the huge double bed, burying his face into Ian's pillow. It felt like he was laying on top of a soft and warm cloud, that's what he loved the most in that bed. It was much more comfortable than at home his small twin bed.

A little while later when Mickey almost fell asleep he heard footsteps from the door. He opened his eyes and....  
"Comfy?" Ian asked as he stepped into the room with only a towel around his waist. Mickey tried to turn his face away but it felt like his eyes were glued to the wet redhead.  
"Yea... it's nice."  
"Sorry if I woke you up, just gonna get dressed and I'll be in there with you in a minute." he smiled and with some clothes he walked out and back into the bathroom.

When he got back he was wearing a black tank top and a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs.  
"Jesus" Mickey muttered.  
"What is it?" Ian asked.  
"Nothing. Will you cut the light off so I can sleep finally?" Mickey turned on his other side, facing away from the redhead so he couldn't stare at him anymore.  
"Alright, little grump. Go to sleep." he turned the lights off and climbed into the bed next to Mickey. Out of nowhere Mickey felt a hand around his middle, pulling him back until his back was pressed against Ian's chest.  
"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.  
"Nothing. Is it uncomfortable?"  
"No, just... unusual."  
"It's okay."  
Mickey could feel the redhead's breathing against the back of his neck. The hand around his stomach was spreading heat all over his body. Soon he felt himself relax and in no time he fell asleep in Ian's arms.

  
The next day he woke up laying on his stomach, his head on one of Ian's incredibly comfortable pillow. He turned his head a little to press his face into it and take a deep breath.

"Hey, that tickles!" the pillow said. Well it obviously wasn't a pillow if it could talk.

He lifted his head up and saw Ian smiling down at him.  
"Hi."  
"Oh Fuck!" Mickey sat up rapidly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry I- I squirm a lot when I'm asleep, I didn't mean to-"  
"Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be sorry for. I like cuddling, I don't mind if you do this." he placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder to calm him down. It didn't really help though.  
"No, we're friends, we're not supposed to cuddle like this! Only couples cuddle!"  
"Mickey it is okay. Look at me." he turned Mickey's head towards him to look in his eyes. "I'll make some coffee, go take a shower or something to calm yourself down."

The first thing Mickey wanted to say is 'Don't tell me what to do' but he stopped himself. A shower did sound good. It was october, and in this cold there's no better start to a day than a hot shower. He nodded and climbed out of the bed.

"We will never talk about this again if you don't want to."  
Mickey turned back to Ian and smiled a little. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I like childish Mick


	4. Late nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but I still hope you'll like it.

"So how's Romeo?" Clara asked turning to Mickey.  
"You mean Ian? He's good. We made up, slept with him last night."  
Clara sqealed. "JESUS MICKEY DID YOU REALLY SLEEP TOGETHER?!"  
"What? No! I didn't mean it like that, I mean I asked if I can stay because Iggy took home a girl last night. We slept in his bed but we didn't actually sleep together."  
"That's why you smell different?" Max asked.  
"What the fuck Max." Mickey laughed.  
"I mean you don't smell like yourself. Like you always smell. It's different, like you used someone else's cologne. But then I guess it's only because you slept so close to him."  
"Really? That's how Ian smells?" Juliette asked. "I was happy you started showering but it looks like it's only because of Ian." she said and all of them started laughing.  
"Fuck you all. I'll go, I have physics. Bye assholes." Mickey said and waved as he walked towards the classroom."

On his way an unknkown girl stopped him. "Hey, sorry, are you Mickey Milkovich?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"My name is Lisa Winny. I'm having a Halloween party this weekend and I wanted to invite Max Turner and his friends. And if I know right then you are his friend too so... here." she handed Mickey a piece of paper and smiled. "I hope you'll come. And also everyone can bring one more person. But only one, don't want too much people. So if I didn't already invite your crush or girlfriend or whatever you can also bring her. I'm trying to make it as romantic as a Halloween party can be." she laughed nervously.  
"So I guess you're trying to seduce Max." Mickey said and the girl blushed. "Good luck with it but I don't think I'll go. Bye."

  
After school Mickey was at Ian's again, doing his homework at the dining table, complaining to the redhead about his day.  
"And my physics teacher too. He put the big test only one day before...."  
"Before what?"  
"Before Halloween."  
"Why, you had plans?"  
"Well... there's this girl, Lisa... Winny or what the fuck. And she invited me to her Halloween party."  
Ian leaned against the table right next to Mickey, arms folded and looking at him.  
"What?" Mickey asked.  
"You wanna go?"  
"I think yeah. But Clara will take her girlfriend, Juliette will go with the guy who she's been dating with and that Lisa girl is doing this whole party only to seduce Max. So all of my friends will be busy and I don't wanna be alone."  
"I can go with you. I mean... only if you want."  
Mickey looked at Ian with wide eyes. "Erm... sure. I mean only if you don't mind and if you're free."  
"It's on Saturday, right? I'm free on the weekends. And I'll gladly go there if you will be with me."  
"Well that's great. Thanks man." Mickey smiled.  
"Anything for my best friend." Ian bent down and kissed Mickey's cheek before going back to cooking.

Having Ian Gallagher as your best friend was one of the best things ever. But if you get too attached, then god, you're fucked.

  
"Are you sleeping here tonight too?" Ian asked as he put the dirty plates into the sink. They had just finished their dinner.  
"Yes, if I can."  
"Of course you can." Mickey nodded, stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. But just before he could close the door Ian appeared in front of him.  
"Erm... I just wanted to ask... Do we need to dress up for that party?"  
"Well the paper she gave me said we do. But if you don't want to-"  
"No, it's totally fine. I've been wanting to dress up again since I was 15 and they said I was too old for that." he laughed. "What do you wanna dress up as?"  
"Well... I dunno, maybe something scary."  
"Clowns are scary."  
"Jeez, what are you, a four year old?! I'm not gonna dress up as a clown. Not sure if I will even dress up."  
"Ok. I'll go clean up, but I have work to do so you probably will sleep alone."

What... but... why...

"Where will you sleep then?" Mickey asked confused.  
"I usually just fall asleep on my desk."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, I would sleep in the bed if I could but my brain starts working when I'm tired and I use that opportunity to work as much as I can."  
Mickey nodded and closed the bathroom door as Ian walked away.

  
Later that night Mickey was laying in the bed alone. He was staring at the ceiling, but the room was so dark it felt like his eyes were closed. He reached out but he still only felt the cold sheets next to him, just like two hours ago. He checked the digital clock on Ian's nightstand again.  
1:23am.  
He crawled out of bed and walked out of the room, towards Ian's office. He quietly opened the door, not quite sure what he gonna say if he finds Ian awake.

Luckily the redhead was sound asleep, laying on his desk, right hand on the laptop's key. Mickey smiled to himself. It was probably one of the cutest sights he has ever seen. Looking at the sleeping man made him wanting to stare at him for hours like this, playing with his hair or counting the freckles on his face.

Ian frowned a little, looked like he was dreaming. Mickey quietly moved closer to him and took his hand off the laptop and the mug. Ian was still not moving so Mickey picked him up, Ian's legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He wasn't a light weight but Mickey somehow managed to take him into the bedroom. As he laid the redhead down on the bed he heard him mumbling.

"Mickey...."

Mickey looked up to see if he woke him up, but his eyes were still closed shut. Was he dreaming about him?

"Mickey...." he said again. Mickey decided not to care about it. He put the blankets over Ian and went back to his side if the bed to finally get some sleep.

  
______

  
Ian woke up in his bed, definitely not where he fell asleep yesterday.  
"What the-" he spoke but soon he noticed the dark haired boy sitting next to him with a cup of coffee and a physics textbook in his hand.  
"Are you up? Finally. Get ready, I can't be late from school."  
"Mickey what the hell am I doing in my bed?"  
"I guess you have no intention thanking me for carrying your heavy ass to bed and listening to you moaning my name for half an hour."  
Ian's cheeks turned to a dark shade of red as he got out of bed. "You must have misunderstood something, I'm sure as fuck didn't moan your name. Maybe it was in your dream." he winked at the boy and saw him blushing.  
"Fuck off."  
"Bring me coffee and get dressed. We're going in ten minutes."  
"You're not telling me what to do." Mickey said and went to the door but Ian caught his hand and pulled him back.  
"We'll see about that." he grinned. "Now please Mick, bring me coffee."  
"Fuck off." he said and pulled out of Ian's grip.

Yes, he brought him coffee...


	5. Halloween party and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer to post this one. My favorite so far.
> 
> Enjoy!❤

It was Saturday and both Mickey and Mandy were getting ready for the party. Mandy dressed up as the Catwoman, Mickey in the lack of any ideas he used a black marker and a white t-shirt.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Mandy asked looking at his brother's t-shirt which said 'Error 404 Costume not found'  
"Shut up bitch, I'm not gonna dress up like some girl."  
"Boys can dress up and be hot as hell. I'm sure you will find some guy in the party who looks sexy in their costumes."

They heard a knock on the door and Mandy ran to open the door. It was Ian, who promised he will take them to the party with his car. He wasn't wearing any costumes, but his face was painted like a skull. It was a little scary but damn he also looked hella sexy.  
"See? Hot as hell." Mandy said to Mickey.  
"Were you guys talking about me?" he smiled.  
"Not everything is about you asswipe. Can we fucking go now?!" Mickey said and grabbed a jacket  
"Lemme see what you're wearing." Ian stopped him before he could put on his jacket. He read it and he started laughing. "Nice. Not a costume but still funny."  
"Thanks. Can we fucking go now?"  
"Of course. Let's ride guys."

  
They arrived to the party. It wasn't a very scary shit but it was nicely decorated. The music is loud and horrible, just like at every house party, everybody dressed in ridiculous costumes. Mandy stayed with her friends and after Mickey said hi to his friends him and Ian went to pour some drink for themselves.

"What would you like to drink Mick?" Ian asked, looking at Mickey with his beautiful shiny eyes.  
"Beer. A lot of beer."  
"Beer? That's no fun. Have you ever tried whiskey?"  
"Ugh no... My mom doesn't like it when I drink but if it's only beer she doesn't get that angry." Mickey answered shyly, scratching the back of his head.  
"Hey, this is a party, let's have fun. Here, Jameson. That's some good stuff, I like it." Ian poured him a little into a plastic cup and handed it to him. Mickey emptied it with only one sip but he frowned as he felt it burning his throat.  
"Ooh god, this is strong."  
"No problem, let's stick to beer then, ok? I'll drink the whiskey." Ian smiled and gave Mickey beer in another cup.

After they got their drinks they went out to the porch, chatting, while inside the house the party was still going.  
"You good man? You seem a little... annoyed." Ian said.  
"Yeah I am, just... thinking if... this is where I should be? I mean I'm 18, I'm supposed to like these things. Parties, loud music, strong drinks... girls..."  
"Don't think about it like that. Everyone is different, everyone likes different things. You're not supposed to like the same things as everyone else. I like that you're different, it makes you unique." Ian reached out and stroked Mickey's cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to change, I like how you are. You're smart, talented, strong, funny, independent, tough, sexy.... I like it."  
At the word sexy Mickey's eyes shot up to Ian's which were looking right back into his so intensely like he could see right into his soul. Ian's hand slipped down from Mickey's cheek to his neck, pulling him closer a little as Ian's gaze travelled down from his eyes to his lips.

God, what the fuck was happening?! Where did this come from? In one minute Ian's talking to him like a friend, acting casually, then in the next he's almost kissing him?  
"Ian... what are you doing?" he whispered.

And of course Lisa Winny used exactly that moment to step out of the house, making them jump apart.  
"Mickey! I'm so glad you could make it. And who's this with you?"  
"Lisa this is my good friend, Ian. Ian, this is Lisa, the host of the party."  
"God, I love your makeup, you look so hot." Lisa smiled and put his hand on Ian's arm. "Wanna dance?"  
"Erm... maybe later. I'll just drink my whiskey now, but thanks."  
"Oh okay. Have fun."  
She smiled again, not taking her eyes off Ian as he walked back into the house.

"What the fuck was that? I thought she was going to be all over Max." Mickey said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Mick it's okay."  
"No it's not okay! Who does she think you are that she just casually comes here and blatantly flirts with you?! She doesn't even know you!" yes, now this was definitely anger.  
"Mickey it is okay. She just asked me to dance and I said no. What, are you jealous or something?"  
"Me?! Me jealous, oh come the fuck on! Why would I be jealous?"

Ian seemed a bit hurt as Mickey practically yelled the words at him. He emptied his glass and threw it away onto the street. "Let's just go back in."  
"Ian what the fuck's your problem now?" Mickey asked but the redhead already shut the door after himself.

  
Mickey went for Clara and sat down next to her and her girlfriend, Jasmine on the couch as he watched Ian and Lisa dance and chat and laugh together. Fuck, he was getting sick.

"This is not fair. She just came over to us and asked him to dance. Although she planned this whole shit for Max. And on top of it Ian's _my_ partner. He was supposed to say no..."  
"He did." Jasmine said.  
"What"  
"He said no but you were angry at him. And when he asked if you're jealous you said you don't have anything to be jealous for. This is his payback."  
"Oh lesbian girls are always so wise."  
"I'm bi, not lesbian." Clara said. "So your theory is only right if you say women are so wise."  
"Fuck right off! Go back to eating each other's face."

They did just that. Jeez, Mickey was lucky Jasmine is not going to their school. Otherwise he should watch this on every lunch break, eww no.  
He just went back staring at _his_ man and that bitch having fun.  
He was getting sick again. He should be the one there with him, not Lisa. But just like always he fucked up everything because of his jealousy.

"Let me die in peace." he groaned.  
"Don't be so dramatic just go and talk to him. I bet he'll choose you instead of Lisa."  
"But what should I say?!"  
"Ask him if he wanna get a drink."  
Mickey nodded and stood up from the couch. He was so nervous if Ian will tell him to fuck off...  
He slowly walked behind the redhead and leaned close so Ian could hear him.

"Hey!" he shouthed and Ian immediately turned around. "Wanna grab a drink?"  
"We're having fun Milkovich! You can go and have a drink on your own too." Lisa said back and moved her hands up to Ian's chest.  
"Fuck off, Gallagher came here with me!" Mickey angrily pushed the girl away and turned back to Ian. "So?"  
"Fine, let's go." Ian agreed and left Lisa behind.

Mickey walked into the kitchen to get something to drink again, but suddenly Ian started pushing him until they were in the bathroom.  
"What the fuck is your problem Mick?!"  
"Why? I didn't do anything, just got back what's mine!"  
"Oh so I'm yours now?! But when we were outside you said you have nothing to be jealous for. So then please explain what the fuck was that."  
"Fuck, okay, I was jealous. Because  _I_ was the one who met you first and you're my best friend and you're here with me so I expect you to be here with me all the time, I don't care how childish or selfish I sound. Because this is just not fair, you're not supposed to be all over girls. Or guys. You're not supposed to be with any of them!" Mickey was upset but also he was nervous from what he was saying. He really just let all of his emotions out on Ian. He was practically shaking from head to toe.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ian asked, his voice a lot calmer than before.  
"You're supposed to be here. With me. Not with those assholes. I'm your best friend and I invited you here, so I expect you to stay here all the time. You're supposed to drink shit with _me_ , talk with  _me_ , dance with _me._  Not with _them_."  
Ian started laughing and Mickey was hella confused.  
"What is it?"  
"You know you're pretty cute when you're jealous." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and pulled him close. "So are we good then?"

Mickey couldn't say a word. Ian was too fucking close and he felt himself blushing again. He turned his head away and nodded softly.  
"Cool." Ian kissed his cheek then buried his face into Mickey's neck. "You know I hate it when we're fighting."  
"Then stop acting like a jerk and we won't fight." Mickey smiled as his arms moved up to wrap around Ian's torso.  
"Me? A jerk? No, that's usually you."  
"Fuck off." they both started laughing.

After some minutes they were still hugging each other, not wanting to let go. It felt so good, like they belonged there, in the other's arms. Mickey laid his head on Ian's shoulder and he felt Ian's jawline against his temple. It felt good, unbelievably calm. He felt safe when Ian was this close to him. He took a deep breath and enjoyed Ian's smell going through his whole body.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me big guy, I owe you a dance."  
"Don't say it like that, it sounds like we're in some stupid romcom."  
"Oh excuse me." Ian laughed and pushed Mickey away slightly to look in his eyes. "Come, let's dance."  
"I'm getting sleepy. Can we just... leave this shithole, go back to yours and sleep?"  
"No, we have to dance at least once. And after that I'll take you and your sister home. Is that okay with you Sleeping Beauty?"  
"Call me that again and I'll knock your teeth outta your head."  
"Yeah yeah, of course. Come on Mick."

  
They went back to the livingroom where people were dancing and whatnot. Ian pulled Mickey into the crowd and started moving. "I like this song."  
"I don't even know this one..."  
"Harvey. Hasta luego."  
"Doesn't help."  
"Just gimme your hands." Ian grabbed Mickey's hands and put them on his shoulders. "You're too tense, you can't dance like this."  
"Well when I said dancing I didn't think about one fact. I can't dance."  
"Oh come on everybody can dance!"  
"Well no. Man I can shoot something from 15 feet apart but I can't dance."

Ian put his hands on Mickey's hips and pulled them closer to his, making Mickey mirror his moves. "Relax Mick. Just move the way it feels good."

Ian was so fucking close again he couldn't say a word. He started moving his body to the beat and... it actually felt good. He didn't really dance, like ever, but fuck, he just felt so free doing it now. Like there was no one else in the room, just him and Ian.  
"Yes, that's it. See, you can dance."  
"I can dance..."  
Mickey looked up and saw Ian staring back at him. They both bursted out laughing.

The song was soon over and the three of them went back to the Milkovich house. Ian put the drunk Mandy to bed and went to Mickey's room to check if he's ok, but Mickey wasn't there. Ian heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom so he assumed the younger boy was taking a shower. He walked into the room and looked through some things.

There was a TV in the room, Mickey's messy bed, an open closet with both dirty and clean clothes around it on the floor. A shelf full with books and CDs, and Mickey's desk with some paper on it. They were drawings, mostly of Ian. The redhead always found cute the way Mickey could draw him. Like he was the only person who really inspired him and made him draw like this. They were all incredible and Ian couldn't stop himself from getting a post it and a pen and start writing....

  
When Mickey got back from the shower Ian had already left. He put on his pajamas and for the last time he went through the drawings on his desk. He often did that, just checking out if any of them needed something to finish it. But nevermind how many times he watched through them they were always in the same order. But not now. What the fuck?!

A moment later he found a little post it note on the back of the last one.

_"Wow Mick, these are all very beautiful. Thank you so much for creating them. I never thought I would ever look this good._

_XX Ian"_

"No fuckhead, you don't look this good. You look even better, I'm just not able to recreat that on a piece of paper." Mickey mumbled to himself.  
He opened his folder he kept his drawings in and put the note on the inside of it.  
"I'll keep trying though."


	6. Winter is the most romantic season ever

It's been a few weeks since Halloween and everything was about Christmas already.  
Mickey hated Christmas.  
Hated the cold, the snow, the decorated... everything, the fake Santas in every mall, the stupid kids who were all about what they wanted for Christmas. The only thing he didn't hate was the present.  
So this year he decided to spend most of the time at home. Which wasn't really easy if you have a friend called Ian Gallagher.

  
November 27th  
"Oh come on Mick! It's almost december, you HAVE to come out once!" Ian begged, sitting on Mickey's stomach who was reading a book.  
"Fuck off of me Gallagher. I'll go out if it's actually Christmas."  
"Don't be such a grump. You sound like you're the Grinch."  
"Do I look like I have green fur?" Mickey asked unimpressedly.  
"I don't know, let's check." Ian said jokingly and started pulling down Mickey's pants.  
"Woah Gallagher what the fuck are you doing?!" It was only Ian's fingers in his belt loop and Mickey's heart was already racing.  
"Don't be so fucking scared, I'm just joking around." the redhead stood up from his lap and took the book out of his hand.  
"Ayy, give it back!"  
"I'm going to, if you come out with me and see how november looks like. Like seriously Mick you weren't out since Halloween's night!"  
"That's not true."  
"School doesn't count."  
"Okay then you're right. I hate this part of the year, why do you have to be so excited about Christmas when it's more than a month ahead?!"  
"Because it's fun! Winter is the most beautiful and romantic season ever."  
"How can winter be romantic?" Mickey furrowed his brows.  
"I'll show you if you come out."  
"It's not winter yet so I don't have to go anywhere."  
"Fine. Then this book will be with me until december." Ian said and walked out of the brunette's bedroom.  
"Whatever. I have a hundred more books to read."

  
December 2nd  
"Mickey I swear to god fucking come out of your room!"  
"No! I'll go when it's actually Christmas. It's getting even worse now that it's december."  
"But you promised you will come out with me if it's winter so I can show you how romantic is it."  
"I didn't promise shit Gallagher. You were the one who stole my book." Mickey stood up from his desk abd put his textbooks away. Yes, he was studying. Why? Because the only thing he wanted to do is finish that book Iam stole and since he couldn't he thought he'd do something useful.

"Please Mick just come out! It'll be good I promise."  
"There's nothing, I repeat, nothing good in winter or Christmas. So fuck off Ian."  
"Fine!"

  
December 16th  
Ian knocked on his door again. Mickey opened and tried to avoid eye contact. They haven't talked for two weeks and to be honest Mickey missed him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I- I'm sorry, ok? I wanted to say sorry and that I miss you and... just please come with me. I swear you don't have to be out in the cold, just let's grab a drink at the Alibi. What do you say?"  
"I missed you too Gallagher..."  
Ian smiled. "Will you come with me then?"  
"Yea. Why not." he shrugged.  
"Thanks Mick. Can I hug you now?"  
"Nah that's gay."  
"Mick.... We're both pretty gay." the redhead laughed and grabbed the front of Mickey's t-shirt. "Com'ere."  
They put their arms around each other and Mickey felt so safe again. Just like on Halloween's night.

"Okay, enough of the sappy shit Gallagher. Let's get drunk."  
"Fine! Mood killer."

  
In the Alibi they sat down to a table and started ordering drinks. Ian thought he will just go for it and if Mickey won't tell, he'll just have to drink more.

"So Mickey why do you hate Christmas so much?"  
"You know I'm not gonna answer to that."  
"Okay then what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Anything besides Christmas."  
"Fine. Erm... how was your day?"  
He emptied the beer bottle in like seven short swigs then looked at Ian angrily. "Oh well Gallagher prepare cuz this is gonna be a long story."

Like 45 minutes and three bottles of beer later Mickey finally finished.  
"And he doesn't even know what he's talking about! I can't believe I've got paired up with that stupid asshole." he grunted and finished the third bottle. "You uh... wanna tell me how was yours? I talked too much."  
"No, this time not. But I can't stop thinking about that Christmas thing..."  
"Ian-"  
"Please! I won't tell anyone."

"....Fine!" Mickey looked away from Ian's face and his hands on the table started fidgeting like he was nervous or something. "When I was little I wasn't like this. We still lived with my father and I loved Christmas. I started preparing every november and I was always so happy and excited. I tried to be always... you know... a good boy so I would get presents. But one year when I was begging my father to start decorating the tree a little earlier than we always do... he... shouted at me. He told me to shut the fuck up finally because actually there's nothing happy about Christmas and Santa is not even real. He told me that they have to pay for every stupid present I want and their whole payment goes on me and my fucking presents... And that year I didn't get anything." tears started making their way down Mickey's beautiful face and Ian felt like someone kicked into his heart. "My father... started hating me then. And I realized what Christmas is really about. That my mom always works so much he cries at nights. That my dad gets drunk or high. That my sister starts crying because no one pays attention to her. That my brother comes home smelling like booze but he can't even drink legally. Then he brings his stupid friends who make fun of me. No one's happy... I just thought they were. And just thought I was too."

At the end of the speech Mickey was crying. He tried hiding his tears or wiping them away but he just couldn't stop.  
"Hey hey hey, don't cry, please." Ian kneeled next to Mickey's chair and pulled him down into a hug. For a good five minutes they were both on the dirty floor, crying and hugging each other. Mickey was so happy he could get this off his chest. He wanted nothing more than to tell Ian this.

"You know what Mick? Let's go home. I'll make you some hot chocolate. Sounds good?"  
"Yeah... I like your hot chocolate." he said and nuzzled his head in Ian's neck.  
"Ok big boy, let's get dressed and we're going home." Ian pushed him slightly away so they could look into each other's eyes.  
"To yours?"  
"I thought we should go back to yours."  
"My mom can't see me like this."  
"Okay okay, get dressed, we're going to mine. I'll pay for the drinks."  
Mickey always forgot how fucking rich Ian was...

When they got dressed, they stepped out of the bar. It was december so it got dark early and this day was no exception. As they walked - because yes, they came here without a car - it started snowing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Mickey said, looking up the sky.  
"It's snowing Mickey! Look at how beautiful it is."  
"There's nothing beautiful about cold water falling from the sky. I'm freezing Gallagher!"

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him closer. He put a hand on Mickey's cold, pink cheek and looked into his eyes. Mickey couldn't say a word. Ian was too close and his brain couldn't function in times like this. He just stared into those emerald eyes and waited for something to happen.  
Then suddenly the street lights turned on.

"Look at that Mickey. It's like a fairytale."  
Mickey looked around. He couldn't see anything because it was foggy as hell. It was like nothing was around them. The snowfall was actually pretty too. Especially when some of the snowflakes landed in Ian's fiery red hair or his long lashes. He felt like he was alone in the world. Alone, with Ian. He looked back into Ian's eyes and smiled.  
"It's really beautiful." he admited.  
"I told you. Winter is the most romantic season." Ian's other hand wrapped around Mickey's waist. Mickey didn't know where to put his, so he just grabbed into the front of Ian's coat. He was waiting. Waiting for something to happen.  
Waiting for  _that_ to finally happen.  
That kiss he's been waiting for so long. That he wanted more than anything else.

 

  
But he didn't get it.

Ian pulled him into a big hug and Mickey wanted to cry again, but this time from disappointment.

"Let's go home before you catch a cold."

  
At Ian's apartment Mickey changed into Ian's oversized clothes and got into the bed. When Ian arrived with the hot chocolate he had something else in his hand too.

"Promised you I will give it back if you come out with me." he reached the book to Mickey, who happily took it. "And of course here's your hot chocolate, your majesty."  
Mickey grinned and took the mug from Ian's hand.  
"You don't have fever, do you?" Ian put his hand on Mickey's forehead. "No, you don't seem like you do." he said and kissed Mickey's cheek. "Now let me get in here too, it's still cold."  
They were sitting close to each other on Ian's bed under the blanket while watching Friends on the TV.

 

  
And that's when Mickey felt it for the first time. His stomach started aching everytime he looked at Ian or heard him or just thought about him

 

_You've seriously got to be kidding me._


	7. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I'm uninspired lately, but I'm trying my best to keep posting!

So Mickey was in love...  
With his new best friend...  
The guy he's absolutely out of his league and probably has no chance with...

He had to tell someone. And he knew if it was guy problem he had to call the experts.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Clara asked.  
"Well... so you know Ian." Mickey started  
"Yes we know Ian Mickey, what happened again?" Juliette asked a little impatient.  
"It was... so yesterday we went out to the Alibi. We had a few beers and when we were walking home it started snowing and it was very.... what's the right word to this?"  
"Romantic?"  
"Yeah... and he came in really close to me like he was about to kiss me, y'know. And I wanted that kiss! I really fucking wanted it. But instead I just got a fucking hug. Another. Hug."  
"Oh gosh..." Juliette said painfully.  
"Yes, and imagine how I felt..."

"That's all?"  
"No... we got back to his apartment and he was very sweet to. He even kissed my cheek, made me hot chocolate, gave me his clothes to wear... And that's when I... realized I love Gallagher."

There was silence in the room. The two girls just sat there with wide eyes, looking at Mickey, who was red from embarassment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Okay I know this is weird and all but-"  
"It's not weird! We just... don't know what to say. We knew it before that you had feelings for him but never thought that you could be in love with him..." Juliette said.  
"Yeah I thought you will just get over it because you're the one who always says that there's no such a thing as 'young love' and it's actually something that will eventually stop."  
"Yes, probably that's why we always thought you will only get a boyfriend when you're like... 27 or something."

"I thought that too. Until Ian. I mean Ian is... different. He's like a best friend but more. I trust him more than anyone. I feel so different when I'm with him, like I'm a little kid again. And that scares the shit out of me. I don't want to feel this way cuz I know I'll just get hurt."  
"You never know." Clara said. "I mean I see how he's looking at you. That's not really a 'you're my best friend' way. More like a 'fuck I'm in love with you' way."  
"How can you tell that?"  
"I just know it Mickey. I think he feels the same as you."

Mickey covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I'm not ready for this guys. This feeling... is new to me. I'm not used to being in love. And what if it leads to a heartbreak? My heart is broken enough already, I don't need Gallagher to break it more. I'll just... wait and see if it stops or anything."

"It's your choice Mickey. We can't tell you what to do."  
Mickey agreed with that although he wanted nothing more thank someone to tell him what to do...

  
The next day after school Ian was waiting for him in front of the school as always. He looked good... as always...  
"Hey Mick! Got you some coffee." the redheaded guy handed him a Starbucks paper cup.  
"Why?" Mickey was confused, but he still took the cup.  
"Yesterday you said you have this big history test today and it's gonna be tiring and all. So I thought I'll get some coffee in you and maybe you won't be that tired."  
"Wow... you actually listen when I'm rambling and bitching around?"  
"Of course I do. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen when you talk?" Ian smiled and brought a hand up to ruffle Mickey's already messy hair.  
"Okay that's enough." Mickey caught Ian's wrist and pushed it away. "Do you plan on taking me home or what?"  
"Well actually I was thinking... It's been a while since we last went to Patsy's. Fiona called and said she freezed two slice of pumpkin pie so we can still try it if we have time."

Fuck, they spent so much time in the Patsy's together and they always had a great time. Mickey never made a big deal out of it but this time he suddenly felt like it's a date. Why is love so stupid?!

"Uh... sure. I like pumpkin pie."  
"Great. Then next stop is Patsy's."  
Ian opened the car's door for Mickey to sit in. He fucking opened it. For him. Like he's a fucking girl.  
"You know I can do this too, right? I'm not some girl-"  
"Okay I can already see where this is going and I'm not having this. Would you sit the fuck in already or would you like me to close the door again so you can open it on your own?!"  
"I'll sit in, just letting you know how much I hate it when people treat me like I'm a girl."

Mickey sat in.  
Ian did too.  
They were driving to the diner in silent.

"You know..." Ian started after like ten minutes of not speaking. "there's nothing wrong with being treated like a girl. There's nothing wrong if a guy is a little girly. Or very girly."  
"Are you about to give me a feminist speech?"  
"Well Mickey you look like you need that feminist speech. I know your father fucked you up like hell and said shit like 'being girly is not acceptable' but it is! There's nothing wrong with it if I open the door for you or do nice things for you. Because of this you won't be any less of a man."  
"Please shut up Ian. This is a nice day, I haven't cried in a while and I'm proud of myself. Don't talk about my dad now. Don't fuck this up for me."  
Ian just nodded and kept driving.

  
"Ian! So good to see you again!" Fiona hugged her little brother as soon as they stepped into the diner.  
"Good to see you too Fi. Sorry for not calling, I was a little busy."  
"It's ok sweetie." they let go of each other. "So would you like some pie?"  
"Yes, I'd love that. Mick?"  
"Yeah, I'll try it. Thank you Fiona."

They sat down to an empty table and soon Fiona brought them the two plates with pumpkin pie.

"Mickey... I'm sorry, okay? You know I hate that fucker just as much as you do and I didn't want to remind you to him and I'll try not to talk about him." Ian reached out to grab Mickey's hand. Mickey wanted to pull away but he just couldn't. He wanted to feel Ian's soft hands on his.

"You know Gallagher you apologize a lot lately."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Ian grinned.  
"Don't smile at me like that Ian, this is not fair." Mickey pulled his hand away and turned to his pie.  
"What do you mean not fair?" Ian asked confused.

_Not fair because I love your smile. Because it's cute beautiful and sexy and it makes me smile too. If you smile at me like this, I won't be able to control myself. I can hardly control myself like this too, so if you smile at me like this I know I will pull you over the fucking table and kiss that stupid smile off of your face._  
_That's why it's not fair._

"You know I smile too if you smile like that. And this is a serious conversation, I won't smile."  
Ian laughed.  
"The fuck are you laughing at freckles?!"  
"You know you're pretty cute when you talk like this. Acting the grumpy asshole while actually you're a softie."  
"Fuck you!" Mickey tried to hide his smile but he just couldn't.

 

  
Later, after Mickey finished his shower he found his mom in the room when he went back. She was standing next to his desk, with a book in her hand. The book Mickey was reading lately. She seemed like she was really into it because she didn't notice Mickey in the room.

Mickey smiled. "I can lend it to you after I finished it. If you're interested."  
She looked up from the book and closed it. "I didn't know you like Agatha Cristie."  
"Of course I do, she's incredible. Would you like to read some?"  
"Oh I don't have time for that. But you're very sweet Mikhailo."  
"Mom, I told you! I hate it when you call me that!"  
"I know, I know. But I'm not here to argue with you about this. I just wanted to talk to you, ask you how's everything going... how are things with Ian..."

Mickey gave her a knowing look and crossed his arms. "Clara told you, didn't she?"  
"Ugh... okay, yes, she did. Because she knew I could talk to you about this."  
"Talk to me? About what? It's not a big deal mom I just like him."  
"Clara said you're in love. Are you really in love Mickey?"  
"Look mom I don't even know what I feel anymore. Yes, I like Ian. I don't know if I'm in love with him. Maybe. But with all of the energy I have I'll try to make this feeling stop. Because I have no chance with Ian and I know it."

"Mickey I love you. So don't make me say that you are an idiot." she crossed her arms. "You can get anything you want. I remember you treatened the principal when he didn't let you go to the high school and when you didn't succeed you tried again and again until he had enough of you and let you go there to school. You always get what you want Mickey and if you would believe that you deserve no less than Ian Gallagher you would surely get him."  
"Okay mom thank you for the speech, it was great. I don't need help though, I've got this, don't worry. Now can you leave please?"  
She furrowed her brows, shook her head and left the room.

"God I can't believe this!"


	8. The ex

December 21.  
Mickey: What should I buy for Ian?  
Clara: Wtf Mickey! You still didn't buy anything??  
Mickey: No worries I've got everyone's present. But I just can't decide what to buy for Gallagher  
Clara: He's your bf, you decide  
Mickey: He's not my bf  
Mickey: Helpppp  
Clara: Buy anything you think he'd like  
Mickey: This is so fucking hard. What should I buy for the guy who has everything?  
Clara: Idk!!!

Mickey was fucked.  
It was only two days until Christmas and he was still in the mall, looking for a present. He was scrolling through the chat with Ian on his phone, because maybe Ian mentioned something he'd like.

But there's nothing like that.

He goes to different shops, searching for anything Ian would like but he still couldn't find anything.  
An hour later he gave up. He sat down in a café and cursed himself for not being able to find the perfect present for the person he loves the most.

His phone started buzzing. Incoming call from Gallagher.

  
"Hey Mick!" he heard the redhead's voice, full of joy as he said Mickey's name. "I just got an invitation from Fi to go to the house and spend some family time together. She said you can come too, would you like to?"  
Wow that was sudden.  
"Erm.... sure, why not."  
"Cool. Where are you, I'll pick you up."  
"I'm at a café in the mall near the school."  
"Yeah I think I know which one you're talking about, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ian said and immediately hung up.

  
Like ten minutes later Ian walked into the café in a super expensive looking suit. Maybe he just got home from work. Or... maybe he was on a date... with some guy who could bravely tell him that he wanted more. Someone who's nothing like Mickey.  
Fuck he was really getting paranoid.

"Hey Mick! Ready for the Gallagher clan?" Ian asked with a huge smile on his face.  
"Uh I guess so. I've only met Fi so I don't really know what I should prepare for." Mickey stood up amd was about to fish out his wallet from his backpack when he noticed that Ian already threw a few bucks onto the table newt to Mickey's empty paper cup. "Ian you don't have to pay for everything!"  
"Just shut up and let me do this. So to answer your question my family is nice. I really like Fi, she's probably the nicest. Then my older brother, Lip. He's kind of a dick but still have his own charm." Ian chuckled as they walked out of the café together. "So then my younger sister, Debbie. She's a tough girl, I think you will like her a lot. She has a four year old daughter, Frannie, she's-"

"Hold the fuck up! How old is she?!" Mickey asked with furrowed brows.  
"Twenty. That's a very long story, please don't make me explain it."  
"Okay, I'll ask her later. Go on."  
"Alright so then there's Carl, he's in ROTC training like I was once. He wants to be an officer."

"What's ROTC?"  
"Reserve Officers' Training Corps."  
"So basically some army stuff."  
"Yes. And then the youngest one, Liam. He's twelve and a very smart kid, I like him a lot."

Mickey waited for a minute if Ian had anything else to say but he didn't continue. Ian never really talked about his parents. Of course Mickey was from Southside too and he knew Frank, the most famous alcoholic prick in the neighbourhood. But he had never heard about Ian's mom.

  
They got into Ian's car and soon they were driving down towards the Southside.  
The radio was on, some stupid romantic song was playing. Mickey heard this one before, his sister listened it often and he absolutely hated it. Just like every romantic song.

"Ay can you turn it off?"  
Ian looked at him smilingly. "What? The music?"  
"Yeah. It's shit."  
"No it's not Mick. It's a very good song!"  
"Don't tell me you like this like some sixteen year old little girl!"  
Ian turned bact to the road and loudly started singing.

"NO MATTER WHERE I GO, I'M ALWAYS GONNA WANT YOU BACK! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU'RE GONE, I'M ALWAYS GONNA WANT YOU BACK!"  
Mickey covered his face with his hands and started laughing. Ian could make everything so much better.  
"I see you Mick! I know you're laughing, don't even try to hide it! Come on, sing with me!"  
"I am not gonna sing Gallagher!" Mickey said, still laughing with tears in his eyes. "Especially not this shitty song."  
"I remember the roses on your shirt  
When you told me this would never work. Come on Mick!" now Ian placed a hand on Mickey's thigh and the younger one immediately stopped laughing. "No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back. No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back. I know you know I will never get over you. No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back. Want you back"

Ian kept up singing but Mickey now couldn't say a word. He hated that his body always worked on it's own when he was with Ian.  
"What's with you Milkovich? Cat's got your tongue?"  
"No. I just don't like this song it's all."  
"Come on, the refrain's easy. Sing with me Mick, please! A Christmas present for me!"  
Mickey smiled again. Unbelievable that this stupid ginger clown could make him do anything. He felt like he was under Ian's control and he would do anything he asked for.  
"No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back." Mickey sang. Yes, he fucking did. "No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back."

When the song was over Mickey started laughing.  
"See Mick, it wasn't that hard. You have a pretty nice voice."  
"Yours is better."  
"Ah come on. Hey this is our street, better get ready."  
He was starting to get nervous. He usually doesn't mind if people don't like him. But for some reason he wanted Ian's family to like him. Of course he's not gonna pretend that he's not who he is, because Ian likes him just like this. But it'd be nice if the other Gallaghers would do too...  
Ian squeezed his thigh. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah just... it's stupid, nevermind."  
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend."

That two words still hurt like hell...  
"Yes Gallagher, I'm sure."  
Ian just smiled at him before he turned back to the road. He slowed the car and parked in front of a familiar looking house.  
"Welcome to the Gallagher house."  
"I think I've been here before. It looks familiar."  
"Maybe your mother brought you or your sister to the Gallagher daycare during summer."  
"Gallagher daycare? That was a thing?"  
"Sure. Had to make money."  
"So... that means maybe we have met before? God I bet you were an ugly little guy." Mickey laughed amd Ian punched his arm.  
"Shut up Mick. Maybe I was an ugy kid but that doesn't mean I don't look hot as hell now." Ian grinned and unfastened his belt to get out of the car.

Mickey hated that Ian was aware of the fact that he was sexy more than the fact itself.  
"You comin'?" Ian turned back before he closed the door and Mickey answered with a nod. "Let's do this." he said more to himself than Ian.

  
"Guys I'm home!" Ian shouted as soon as he opened the door.  
"Fi, Jimmy, Ian's here!" a guy said excitedly and soon him and Ian were hugging each other. He knew him, he was Carl. They used to go to the same class. The guy looked hella hot now but Ian was still the best looking.  
"I missed you guys. Hey, how have you been doing? ROTC's good?"  
"Yeah it's intense, I like it. My seregant fucking loves me, says I'm the best."  
"That's good. I'm proud of you man. Erm.. I guess you know each other but Carl this is Mickey, Mickey, Carl."  
The two boys just nodded at each other.  
"Oh hey I invited Charlie, hope it's not a problem." Carl said and walked back into the living room. Mickey looked over at Ian who was freezed in place, staring into the nothing with an open mouth.

"Hey man, are you good?" he gently placed a hand on Ian's upper arm.  
"Yeah.... I guess I'm ok. Just... I wasn't expecting him to be here."  
"Who? Your own brother?"  
"No, Charlie!"  
"Who's Charile?"  
"My ex..."  
Like seconds after this a brown haired tall man walked in with a smile on his face. "Ian Gallagher! No surprise that my name sounds so much better if you say it." he walked closer and grabbed Ian's jacket to help him take it off. "Though it still sounds better if you moan it...."

Mickey wanted to punch the guy so bad. How dare he say things like that about his Ian?!  
Ok technically he wasn't HIS Ian but still, this guy was just disgusting as hell.  
"Charlie get off of me before I break your nose." Ian said with cold, serious tone  
"Alway with this attitude Gallagher. Missed you. And who's this little one on your side?" he looked at Mickey.  
"Charlie, this is my best friend, Mickey. Mick, my ex Charlie."

"I don't care." Mickey said and walked further into the house.

  
A couple hours later, after they watched two movies Mickey said he'll go out to the bathroom. But when he walked up on the stairs he saw a lot of doors and he didn't know where to go. He went into the first room he saw, but it wasn't he bathroom.  
It was a messy bedroom with two twin beds and a bunk bed. It looked like it was the boys' old bedroom so Mickey stepped in to look around a little.  
The room was full of old, smelly cothes, the wall covered in all kinds of posters. It looked like his room before his dad died.

He noticed a guitar in the corner. It was old and broken. It looked awful. He reached out and traced his fingers over the strings. He had never played on a guitar before but to be honest he wanted to try it.

"What are you doing?" he heard Charlie's voice from the door. Mickey didn't look at him jusg shruhhed.  
"Was looking for the bathroom. Wrong door I guess."  
"And what are you doing with Ian's guitar?"  
He finally looked at the guy with furrowed brows. He poined at the guitar  
"This is Ian's?"  
"Of course. You didn't know he can play?" Charlie pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked closer to Mickey. "He used to play a lot. But his brothers broke it amd since then he completely forgot about it. I bet he'd love to play though."  
Mickey nodded. He looked up at the tall guy who was still staring at the old guitar.  
"You know a lot about him. How long have you been friends?"  
"Since elementary. We loved to play together and it was amazing to have him as a friend. But then we made a huge mistake. We tried to date. It was incredible and I loved it, but he broke up. He said I was just a friend for him." Charlie finally noticed what he was telling Mickey and laughed nervously. "Fuck I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying things like that."  
He was about to walk out but Mickey had more questions.

"What was it like? To date with him?"

"He's an amazing and caring boyfriend. I loved him so much and still love him. I would like to get back together but I know it's impossible."  
"Why?"  
"Because he only sees me as a friend. And I still try to flirt with him so maybe he'd give in... for at least one last time."  
"Wow was it that good?" FUCK HE SAID THAT OUT LOUD.

Charlie laughed and sat down on the old twin bed. "You seem like you want something more than a friendship with Ian, am I right?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Look kiddo I'm really sorry that I was like that earlier. If you like him too I swear I won't flirt with him again. I clearly don't have any chance with him but maybe you do. So I'll stop." Mickey half smiled at the nice gesture. "And do answer your question, yes, it was that good. I'd pay money to have that feeling again. I loved it so much, he's so fucking good at it. He knows everything what a guy likes."  
"Is he a..."  
"Top or bottom?" Mickey nodded. "He's a top. A power top."

That was all Charlie said before Ian stepped into the room. "Guys what are you doing here? Food's almost ready, come on."  
"I'm going. Mickey?"  
"I will go to the bathroom first, you can start without me."  
Charlie and Ian went back to the kitchen and Mickey finally found the bathroom.

  
Mickey: I know what I will buy him for xmas


	9. The countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be my best one... but I loved writing it.
> 
> I hope you will like it though😊

Ian and Mickey both spent Christmas' Eve with their family, sharing quick texts about how much better would it be to spend it together. On 25th though Ian came over to give Mickey his present.

"Good morning Mrs. Mikovich. Is Mickey awake?" he asked as soon as he stepped in. 

"Good morning Ian. I told Mandy she can't open her presents until her brothers are awake so... She, not so nicely, wake them both up." she chuckled  
"Perfect. I got him a present, I wanted to give it to him now."  
"They're in the livingroom, go ahead."

Ian walked into the livingroom, where Mandy and Mickey were fighting for the remote. He just smiled and cleared his throat. That got both of the Milkovich kids' attention.

"Hey Mick, Mandy. Merry Christmas."  
"Hey Ian, you too!" Mandy greeted.  
"Hi Gallagher. What's with the surprise visit?" Mickey got off from the couch and walked towards Ian.  
"Bought you a present." Ian handed him a little box.  
"It's not some expensive golden watch, is it?"  
"You'll see." Ian grinned wickedly.  
Mickey rolled his eyes, but took the box from Ian. "Okay, come, I bought you some shit too. It's in my room."

They went back to Mickey's room, where he handed Ian the huge box covered in wrapping paper.  
"Jesus fuck Mickey, what did you buy?"  
"It was on sale so it's probably not as expensive as yours but I hope you will like it."  
"Whatever it is I'm gonna love it."

They stared at each other for a few moments before they both got to wrapping their presents out.

"What's this?" Mickey asked, staring at his present. A tourist map of New York. What the hell?  
"Tourist map. You'll need that because you're coming with me to New York and we will spend the New Year's Eve together in New York's best hotel." Ian answered.  
"No. Fuck no Ian I can't go there. It was probably a fortune I don't deserve it."  
"Mickey I wanna celebrate the New Years with you. With my best friend. So please don't say no because I can't cancel the reservation."

It wasn't something Mickey was used to. Ian always bought him little things like a coffee or a pie at the Patsy's or paid for his beer. But this was a big thing. He has never been in a hotel before, and especially not in a fancy one.  
"For how long?" he asked.  
"We will leave early in the morning on 30th so we will arrive in the afternoon. And we will come home on the 1st of January around noon. Please Mick say yes. I want you there with me." Ian looked at him with puppy dog eyes he knew Mickey couldn't say no to.  
"Fine. But I still don't think I should be there."  
"It will be so good Mickey, we will drink all day and go to the hot thub and swim in the pool and order fancy shit. You gonna love it" Ian grinned and Mickey couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it will be good.  
"Open your present now dickhead."

Ian smilingly tore the wrapping paper off.  
"Fuck... Mickey... Are you kidding me now?"  
"You don't like it?"  
"I love it! But... I bet it was expensive."  
"You deserve it. You always pay for all my shit and now this hotel thing too."  
"Thank you." Ian said still not taking his eyes off of the guitar. "It's beautiful. But how did you know?"

"On the Gallagher dinner. I wanted to go to the bathroom and ended up in your room. And Charlie told me that you loved playing so I thought it will be a good present."  
"Thank you Mick. If I could I'd kiss you now" Ian laughed.

Mickey fake-smiled too, because there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss Ian. Still the redhead was just joking about it.

"Mickey! Ian! I baked some cookie." Mickey's mom interrupted.  
"We better go before Iggy eats all of them." Ian put the guitar on Mickey's bed and walked towards the kitchen. At the door he turned back to look at Mickey. "You coming?"

Mickey was staring at the tickets. New York. Fucking New York....  
"Yeah..." he nodded. "I'm coming, just a minute."  
"Hurry up 'cause maybe I won't leave you any." Ian joked.

  
The rest of the day went normally. Turned out that Ian is really good at playing guitar. And that Mickey, for some reason, finds that incredibly hot. If course he didn't say that out loud, he would never. But the redhead did look good with that thing in his hand.

  
Between 26th and 30th Ian had a lot of work which he wanted to finish because he didn't want to work even on New Year's Eve. So Mickey let him do what he had to. Until then he was mostly boring at home, reading or drawing literally anything. He was so fucking bored without Ian.  
He got used to him always being around and without him he just didn't know what to do. He only knows Ian for like two months, still it felt like forever.

Ian: Miss me?  
Mickey: Hell no. I'm having so much fun alone and I don't have to listen to your annoying comments  
Ian: You miss me :)  
Mickey: Fuck you...  
Ian: I miss you too. Don't forget to pack your suitcase, we're leaving tomorrow morning  
Mickey: Already packed. I got bored  
Ian: I'll be there around seven. Gn  
Mickey: Gn

Mickey laid back on his bed. He was so excited for the next day he was sure he won't get much sleep. Two days alone with Ian... They will probably drink a lot and they will sleep in the same room. Plus... Mickey was thinking about if he could kiss Ian at midnight. The thought was eating him. He imagined every single way that it could possibly go.  
The worst thing that could happen is that Ian pushes him away, then he never contacts him again.  
And the best thing would be... Ian kisses back.  
Ian  
...  
And his beautiful smile  
...  
His soft lip  
...  
So soft and so sweet  
...

 

Mickey woke up to Ian's car's horn. He literally wanted to kill te fucker. But he had no choice, he had to dress up and leave.

He put on a pair of tight jeans -- he knew they made his ass look good -- and a dark blue hoodie he stole from Ian. It was just so nice and warm, Mickey loved wearing them. After his mom washed it, it didn't have Ian's scent but still reminded Mickey of the redhead. It was a size bigger than what Mickey wore so he always had to fold up his sleeve, but he loved it.

He grabbed his suitcase and rushed out of his room.  
"Bye mom, see you in two days."  
"I still can't believe you won't be here on New Year's Eve. We will be alone with Mandy." she pouted.  
"I won't miss you." Mandy said, but they all knew it actually meant 'don't go, I'll miss you so much'.

Mickey smiled slightly. "Bye guys."  
Mickey walked out of the Milkovich house and rushed to Ian's car. He hopped in and Ian immediately stepped on the gas.  
"Hey Freckles."  
"Hey Mick. How are you?"  
"Well... A little nervous but I bet the hotel will be nice."  
"That's not even enough to describe that hotel. I've been there with Charlie before and it was just so good. They have jaquzzi and you can have different massages and the room service is awesome too. They have a huge pool too which I have to try out again because I love swimming. But I bet you would rather try the jaquzzi. It's very relaxing. And last time I was there I stole a towel which I have to do again because Mickey I swear they have the softest towel ever."

All that rambling and Mickey only could here that Ian has been there with Charlie before him.  
He knew Charlie was a kind of nice guy but he still got jealous. He was a Milkovich, he hated when someone played with his toy.  
But he didn't say anything, just listened to Ian complimenting that hotel and pulled a fake smile so it wasn't that obvious that he didn't pay any attention to it.

The journey was kinda boring. Ian was still talking, now about a different subject. Mickey liked listening to it and he knew it's better if Ian keeps talking because at least he won't fall asleep behind the wheel.  
Now they were like halfway there and every passing minute Mickey just got even more excited.

  
At some point Mickey fell asleep. He woke up to Ian's gentle hand stroking his shoulder and upper arm, whispering for him to wake up.  
"Mick we're here, wake up. I can't just carry you in it would look kinda weird with all these fancy people around. Get on your feet."  
"What? We're here?" Mickey asked confused.

"Yeah. So come on get up and get in"

He got out of the car and took out his suitcase too as Ian did the same. They walked into the hotel together and... Wow. It was so beautiful, Mickey had never seen anything like that before. He almost dropped his suitcase, his mouth gaped open as he looked around like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Stay here, I'll check in." Ian said. Mickey could only nod as he continued to look around in the lobby wide eyed.  
Soon Ian returned with their key and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the excited boy.  
"There was a little problem with our reservation. When I said two bed they heard double bed so now we have one big bed instead of two smaller. I said it's not a problem because I thought we slept like that before but if you want to, I can go and tell them to get us another room." he said.

Mickey shook his head immediately. He wasn't expecting this but he was happy he can sleep in the same bed as Ian again. It's been a while and h just missed Ian's arm around him.  
"I'm good with the double bed."

"It's queen sized so we'll have enough space anyways."  
Ian walked towards the elevator and Mickey followed him of course. When they got to their room Mickey was so amazed with the scenery and the huge TV and huge bed and everything... He just couldn't believe he was here.  
"You're adorable." he heard Ian's voice from behind.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Mickey asked, trying to hide his embarassment.  
"Anything you want."  
"Then let's go down. I wanna get my ass in that jaquzzi."

 

It was amazing. The hotel was fucking breathtaking and Mickey just couldn't get enough of it. The day went pretty fast and he didn't even realize it was already late at night when he went to sleep. And he could feel one of Ian's arms wrap around his middle, pulling him a little closer.  
He loved sleeping like this.

 

The next day he woke up around noon and Ian wasn't in the room. He left a note saying he went down to swim a little. So Mickey had some time to get ready for today. Ian already told him what was the plan.

They'd go out to a club to have some drink and dance. Then they'd come back to the hotel and just sit in the jaquzzi for a while. And for the finale Ian had a secret idea which he knew Mickey will love but he didn't tell what is it.  
So yeah, Mickey has never been this nervous in his entire life.

 

"Hey uh... It's a little earlier than we planned but wanna go to the club now?" Ian suggested around 9pm. Mickey could only laugh.  
"For some reason I have a feeling that if we keep on doing everything earlier, your old ass will be fucking snoring during the countdown."  
"Ayy I'm not old! I just wanted to leave earlier is that a bad thing?!"  
"No Gallagher, of course not. Let's go then, get dressed."

In the club it was so noisy. Mickey wasn't used to that much of noise but tonight he didn't care. He liked it.  
Ian bought them two beers and as they emptied the bottles Ian pulled him onto the dancefloor.

"No Ian no you know I can't dance!" Mickey protested.  
"Everybody can dance Mick. Just enjoy it." Ian pulled him close and started moving to the beat of the music. Mickey just stood there and tried to awkwardly follow Ian's movements. Of course it was funny seeing him struggle but Ian hold back his laughter. He didn't want Mickey to feel uncomfortable tonight.

"I'll get you something to drink. How about you try a shot of tequila?" Ian said right next to Mickey's ear, making the boy shiver just from his breath on his neck.

"That's uh... That shit you drink with salt and lemon?"  
Ian nodded and Mickey made a disgusted grimace.  
"Don't worry, you'll like it." Ian said and left Mickey there.

When he got back he had Mickey's shot in his hand.  
"Hold your hand out." Ian said and Mickey did what he was told. To Mickey's surprise Ian ran his tongue over Mickey's wrist, making it wet before shaking some salt over it. "Lick it off."

Mickey did what he was told again. He could only taste the salt but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that it wasn't just salt. Ian just ran his tongue over that place...  
He took the shot that fucking burned his throat. He didn't like it at first but after he drank the lemon juice it felt... Weird. Like his throat was numb. But not in a bad way. It was just unusual.

"How do you like it?"  
"Uh... Feels weird but I guess I like it."  
Ian smiles. "Good, it will get you to relax finally so we can dance."

 

Later Mickey could feel himself getting tipsy. He only drank that beer and two shots but... The tequila was too strong for him. He never drank anything like that before.  
So when Ian could sense it, he took Mickey back to the hotel.

"Damn... It's almost ten." Ian said. "Still wanna go to the jaquzzi?"  
"Nah uh... Can we just play something until you decide to show me your secret plan?"  
Ian laughed. "You gonna love it I promise. Of course we can play."

 

Mickey loved spending time with Ian. He didn't care about anything else. About where they were, what time it was, he only cared about Ian. He loved Ian.

"You're staring." Ian said.  
"I'm not." Mickey immediately turned his head away, blushing. Yes, of course he was staring at him. Ian was just so beautiful he couldn't get enough of it. "Ian it's 11:55. Shouldn't we...?"  
"Oh right, the surprise. I didn't even see it was so late. Come on, dress up and we can go."  
"Dress up? Is it outside of the hotel?"  
"Nope." Ian grinned as he put on his shoes and coat. "Hurry up."

Mickey followed Ian all the way up on the stairs until they were standing in front of a metal door with no more stairs upwards.  
"Here we are."  
"...Is this the surprise?" Mickey asked cofused.  
"No, the surprise is on the other side of the door. Open it."

Mickey hesitantly opened the heavy metal door and... They were on the rooftop. He could see the city under them. He could see the Times Square. It was beautiful.  
"Ian..." he said but he didn't know how to continue. He was speechless. Ian brought him here. He planned this whole thing for Mickey. He... He was fucking perfect.

Mickey turned around to look at the redhead, but before he could say anything Ian shoved a glass of champagne in his hand. 

"I knew you will like it. And seeing your face I assume I was right." Ian cupped Mickey's flushed cheek  
"Ian this is so pretty. It's.... It's perfect. You're so perfect. Thank you so much."  
"Anything for my best friend."

Well... That still hurt...

Ian looked at his watch.  
"11:59. Ready for the countdown?" he asked.  
"Yes."

10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

This was his last chance...

 

Mickey could see Ian was about to say Happy New Year, but before he could say anything, Mickey lunged forward and pressed his lips to Ian's.


	10. After the kiss

The kiss was quick and short. No tongues, just his lips on Ian's. And it felt... perfect. Ian's lips were so soft and from up close, the redhead smelled ever better. Mickey could feel the heat radiating from Ian's body and his fingers were itching to touch his skin.

When he pulled back, all he could see on Ian's face was shock. Not like good kind of, surprised shock. No. It was confused shock and Mickey's mind was chanting Wrong move, Wrong move, Wrong move.

Mickey pushed Ian away and ran to the door, leaving the redhead alone, outside in the cold. He ran all the way down to their room and locked himself in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and the tears he'd been holding back suddenly broke through the gate. He started crying.

 

 

  
_"If you could have the man of your dreams what would he be like?" Ian asked as he passed the joint to Mickey._  
_The brunet laughed. "What?"_  
_"The man of your dreams. What would he be like?"_

_"Well... he would be nice. Good looking. Funny. Not too sappy, I mean come on, we're not in a romcom." he pulled a drag and gave it back to Ian. "What 'bout you?"_

_"Smart, nice, good looking, funny... and he'll have to get used to me being hopelessly romantic." Mickey chuckled at that._  
_"Yeah it will be hard to get used to it for whoever you will get."_  
_"Not for everyone. There are people who can be very romantic. And there are a few who are romantic deep down, they just don't know about it. Like you, for example."_

_"You saying I'm romantic?" Ian nodded. "You wanna fuckin' die Gallagher?"_  
_They both laughed hard and then there was silence. They just smoked._

  
_"And if you'd get me... what would you change 'bout me?" Ian asked._  
_"Where all these questions are comin' from?!"_  
_"Dunno. Weed's giving me good conversation ideas. Wooow that was a long word..."_  
_Mickey laughed again before pulling a drag again and exhaling the smoke through his nose._  
_"Well... I guess... I wouldn't change anything. If you'd be my boyfriend... you would be..."_  
_"Perfect?"_  
_"Bearable."_  
_Ian grinned. "You'd love me."_

_I already do..._

_"Yeah... I guess I wouldn't change anything either. 'Bout you."_

 

 

  
That time... Mickey thought a lot about it. Yes, he was high, but he really meant it. And he just hoped Ian did too. Until now. All those memories he had with Ian... he thought they meant something to the redhead too. How could he be so stupid? How could he even think that when Ian's high he takes things seriously?!

"Mickey, are you in there?" he heard Ian's soft voice calling on the other side of the door.  
"Go away Ian."  
"About that kiss-"  
"It doesn't matter. It was a mistake."

Ian didn't say anything else. Mickey heart the opening and closing of the door, Ian left. He hid his face in his hands and just cried for what felt like hours.

 

 

  
_"It's just a little cold, I don't need a babysitter- acho!"_  
_"Mickey even if it's just a little cold I'm just trying to help you. Here, some chicken soup. Be careful, it's still hot."_

_Ian placed a bowl of soup on Mickey's bedside table._  
_"I am not eating that."_  
_"Mickey eat it or I'll throw you out in the snowfall right now."_  
_"Fiiine!"_  
_Actually it was good. Ian made better meals than his mom..._

_As Mickey was sitting in his bed, eating Ian's soup, the redhead sat down right next to him on the edge of the bed. "Do you have fever too? Let me see." he placed a gentle hand on Mickey's forehead. "Hmm... no, you don't have fever. Then it really is just a little cold. If you take some antibiotics and eat and drink some hot stuff you'll get out out of it pretty fast."_

_"Ian?" Mickey called after him when he was about to walk out his room. Ian turned around and looked at him with those beautiful green eyes. "Thank you..."_  
_"Anytime Mick." he smiled._

 

 

  
Ian was always there for him no matter what. He was such an amazing friend he never left Mickey alone. Not even if Mickey asked, which was sometimes a little annoying too.

 

  
_"Mickeeeey! I'm so boooored!" the redhead threw a pillow at him again - the forth in the past ten minutes._

_"Then go out with your friends. I have to finish this project or I'll get an F again! I can't fuck it up."_  
_"I could help..."_

_"No you can't! I have to do this alone or, I repeat, I'll get an F again. Besides I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine."_  
_"Fine, I'll leave you to your precious project."_

_Thank god._

_"But then what should I dooo." he whined._  
_"Jeeesus fucking Christ Holy Mary and Joseph I swear Ian you're worse than my ten year old sister was!"_  
_"Ooooh that's a good idea. Mandy! Wanna hang out?" Ian walked out of the room to go for Mandy. Mickey silently thanked to whatever made him leave..._  
_But soon he regretted all his thanks._

_Because Ian came back with Mandy and continued what he was doing so far - now with Mandy's help._

 

 

  
But doesn't matter, Mickey loved him so much. And not just Mickey, anyone he introduced Ian to, fell in love with the redhead. Just like his friends.

 

 

  
_"She's Juliet and his boyfriend, Nolan. There's Clara and Jasmine, her girlfriend, and the super single Max. Guys, this is Ian."_

_"You could have said "and that's Max" but you really had to take away all that little self-esteem I still had, right Mickey?" Max looked at him in a not-so-kind way._  
_"Oh come on Max, take the joke."_

_"So that's what you really look like." Clara said. "You know we heard a lot about you but you still look a little... different from that I imagined."_  
_"Clara you saw him on the Halloween party." Mickey reminded her, rolling his eyes._  
_"Yeah like I looked at some guy while I had this beautiful woman in my lap."_

_"Okay fine, enough. I think it will be better if you leave now Ian. Before they scare you too much."_

_"To be honest you all seem nice. Thank you for taking care of this little guy at school for me." Ian ruffled his hair._

_"Anytime Ian. And oh- here, give me your phone." Ian gave her and let her type something in. "Have my number. You can call me if there's any kind of emergency."_  
_"Wow, thank you Clara. I appreciate it."_

_"You get this, they know you for like five minutes and you get a number for emergencies, I've known them for five years now and all I get is a "'Sup dickwad" every morning." Mickey said sarcastically._

 

 

  
Clara...  
Of course! Clara!  
She'll know what Mickey has to do now.

He quickly took his phone out and shot a text to Clara.

Mickey: Help me  
Mickey: I kissed Ian but I think I just scared him away  
Mickey: I have no idea what should I do now  
Clara: You're such an idiot.... Just open the door  
Mickey: What?  
Clara: Just do it

Mickey stood up, wiped his eyes and walked to the bathroom door. With shaky hands he unlocked and opened it.

Ian was standing there with a half smile on his face.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits post* *starts chewing nails*
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate me guys...


	11. After the kiss pt. 2

Ian froze. What the hell...

He's been waiting for this for so long and when it happens he can't even kiss back?  
He tried to, but his body couldn't move an inch.

When Mickey pulled back, he looked scared. Ian wanted to say something to him to calm him, but Mickey shoved him out of his way and ran away.  
Ian stood there, numb. When his body was willing to move all he could do was bring up a hand to touch where Mickey's lips touched his. It felt like the skin there was burning. Ian smiled stupidly and began walking back down the stairs to go after Mickey.

The first place he checked was their room.  
He heard Mickey's little muffled cry through the door of the bathroom. He knocked.  
"Mickey are you in there?"  
"Go away." came an answer.  
Did Mickey not mean this kiss?  
"About that kiss."  
"It doesn't matter. It was a mistake."

Ian felt his heart clench. A single tear ran down his cheek.

He walked out of the room and quickly reached for his phone.

"Clara? Hey, it's Ian. I need your advice."  
"What happened?"  
"Mickey... kissed me. And now he's locked himself in the bathroom and says it was a mistake. I... I know he doesn't like me but I wanted that kiss so bad. I love him. I don't care if we're not together but I need my best friend back. What do I do Clara?"

A minute silence before he heard Clara's annoyed voice. "Why the fuck are you guys making this so complicated?! You love him, he loves you, you should just be together!"

What... did he hear that right?

"Sorry, he what?"  
"He loves you, you blind motherfucker. He's been in love with you for almost a month now and you didn't even realize."  
"He...loves me? He told you that?"  
"Yes! He said he fell in live with you on that afternoon when you went out to the Alibi and ended up in your house."

That was so long ago... why didn't Mickey tell him that? Or why was the kiss a mistake then?

"But then... he regretted kissing me?"  
"He probably just got scared. I'll talk to him and convince him to come out of the bathroom. Later. But now we'll work on what you're going to say to him when he comes out."  
"What should I say?"  
"Tell him what you feel."

  
That's hard...  
Ian feels so much for him. And everything feels so important to say. Everything... but he can't tell him everything. Most of his feelings are just... unspeakable. Too much to describe it with words. All he can say is that he loves the boy.

  
"Tell him what you love in him, why you love him, when did you know you love him, anything. But you can't just stand in front if him and say I love you."  
"Why?!"  
"Because that's not enough you moron."  
"Okay, okay fine! So... I love him... because he's the strongest person I've ever known. And he's so caring. He takes care of me. And he's so smart too. And unique. I don't know what I would do without him. My soulmate. The fucking love of my life."

  
Ian was waiting for Clara's answer if that was good enough, but all he heard was quiet sobbing.  
"Clara? Are you okay?"  
"This... this was beautiful. I'll go talk to him, go back into the room and stand in front of the bathroom door. I got this."

 

Ian did just that. He waited a couple minutes before the door was unlocked and a red eyed Mickey stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi." he said.  
"Ian I'm so-"  
"No, let me talk first. I love you Mickey Milkovich. I fell in love with you the minute I saw your beautiful ocean blue eyes and heard your laugh and since then my feelings hasn't changed. And I don't think they ever will." he grabbed Mickey's hands and looked into his eyes. " **I love you because you're the strongest person alive. And you're so caring. Always protect me and take care of me. You calm me down when I feel upset and cheer me up when I'm down. You're so smart too. And unique. I don't know what I would do without you. Probably just kill myself. Because I can't live without you. Without my best friend.** My soulmate. The fucking love of my life."  
And then he kissed the boy. Kissed him with everything he had and Mickey kissed back.

There they were, wrapped in each other's arms, happier than they've ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me ask you a question.  
> So I was planning to make another, last chapter of a little mild smut, but as I finished this chapter I thought... this would be a good ending. So I want you guys to decide if you want that last chapter of smut or if you all think this is a good ending for this fic.


	12. Can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some mild smut for the last chapter.
> 
> This was a short one so I thought I wouldn't wait a week again before posting.  
> I hope you will enjoy it❤
> 
> Thank you for everyone who had read this fanfic. Special thank you to everyone who left me beautiful comments and some kudos, you're awesome guys. Reading those comments always makes my day❤❤

Mickey threw his head back against the pillow and groaned lowly. "Oh god..."  
"I already told you Mick, you can be louder. This is my house, no one hears you." the redhead said as he kissed a line up from Mickey's collarbone to his ear.  
Mickey's hands started roaming all over Ian's back, his nails leaving hot, red scratches. Ian moaned at the slight pain and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Mickey's head was still thrown back, so Ian took the opportunity and started sucking on the exposed skin.  
Mickey whined. One of his hands flew to the red hair and his fingers tangled into it, pulling gently.

"Ian... fuuuck Ian I'm so close..."  
Ian grinned against the other's neck. His hand, which he wasn't leaning on, slid between their bodies and started jerking Mickey's cock. Mickey's mouth fell open, moan after moan slipping through his swollen lips. Ian started thrusting harder, faster. He leaned his forehead against Mickey's and they stared into each other's eyes as they reached their climax.

Ian pulled out and took off the condom. Then he took a tissue paper and started cleaning the mess up from Mickey's stomach amd chest.  
"Thank you." Mickey panted. He was still lying down, trying to catch his breath.  
"I love you baby." Ian leaned down and kissed his nose.  
"Fuck off." Mickey laughed and wiped his nose.

"Wanna take a shower?" Ian offered.  
"Sure, as long as we take it together." Mickey smiled and climbed out of bed. They walked into the bathroom where, while Ian was getting ready for the shower, Mickey looked over himself in the mirror.  
"Aw come on Gallagher! I told you, no hickeys in visible places! Everyone in school will see it."

Ian stepped behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Mickey in college no one gives a shit about what's on your neck, believe me. But you know how much I love marking my territory." he pressed a kiss on the dark hickey.  
"Your territory huh?"  
"Second off, get used to that Gallagher name 'cause soon you will be one too." Ian let go of the boy and stepped into the shower.

Mickey smiled. He couldn't wait to finally get rid of his father's name. He hated it so much.  
But most importantly he couldn't wait to spend his whole life with this dork.  
He looked at the ring on his left rimg finger.

"I can't wait..."


End file.
